1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a new cord for the load-carrying section of the belt construction as well as to a new method of making such an endless power transmission belt construction and a new method of making such a cord.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a p-aramid fiber cord for use as a component in a power transmission belt construction or the like, the cord comprising three plies twisted together in one direction at a rate to approximately equal a first certain twist multiplier with each ply comprising two yarns of a plurality of p-aramid fiber filaments having a certain denier and being twisted together in a direction opposite to the one direction at a rate to approximately equal a second certain twist multiplier, each twist multiplier being equal to the quotient of the product of the turns per linear inch of twisted material multiplied by the square root of the product of the certain denier of the fiber filaments multiplied by the total number of the yarns being twisted at that time divided by seventy-three. For example, see the U. S. patent to Carlson et el, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,260.
It is also known to form the cord for an endless power transmission belt construction from fiber filaments made of a p-aramid material sold under the trademark TECHNORA of the Teijin Corporation of Japan and sold in the United States by Teijin Shoji New York Inc. of New York, N.Y. For example, see the U. S. patent to Nakajima et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,667.